inocente palomita
by princessaiyanBURA09
Summary: hoy es el día que trunks mas odia en el año y que goten celebra con felicidad... es el día de los inocentes
1. Chapter 1

Inocente palomita.

Epilogo.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana en capsule corps…asta que…

-¡HAHAHHAHAHAHA! ¡NO VEOOOO ESTOY CIEGO! ¡NOOOOOO!_ trunks gritaba de terror.

-jjajajajajajajajaa…. No estas ciego es solo cinta_goten estaba allí parado carcajeándose_ inocente palomita jajajajjajaj

- muy gracioso goten o.óu_dijo trunks mas que enojado con su amigo.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?… ¿verdad?_dijo goten con curiosidad

-no que día es hoy_ pregunto trunks.

-Pues es el ¡día de los inocentes!_ dijo un goten feliz

_Continuara…._


	2. Chapter 2

Inocente palomita.

Capitulo 1: la 1era broma de bulma.

Trunks y goten bajaban, en eso trunks vio su desajuno, eran huevos fritos con pan y jugo de naranja…su desajuno favorito.

-trunks…come amor_dijo bulma_tu goten no quieres un poco_dijo con vos maliciosa.

-hee…no gracias tia bulma_dijo gotrn nervioso.

En eso vajo vegeta, con cara de pocos amigos (igual que siempre xD).

-hola veggie_dijo una maliciosa bulma mirando a su presa_te ice tu desayuno favorito come_dijo bulma.

-ummm…. Esto esta_dijo trunks.

-esta…._dijo vegeta.

-¡ESTO PICAAAA!_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras vevian el jugo.

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..inocente palomita_dijeron bulma y goten.

- MALDITAAA MUJERRR_regañaba vegeta entre dientes.

-odio el dia de los inocentes_ dijo trunks mientras se iva.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Inocente palomita.

Capitulo 2: 2da broma del día, la venganza de vegeta.

-"maldita mujer me las pagaras te are una buena broma ya veras"_pensaba vegeta_ ¿para que te bañaras ahora mujer? son apenas la 12:00 del mediodía_decía vegeta con su pose tan característica.

-tengo una reunión importante_dijo bulma_y tu estarás ahí.

-¡QUEEE! YO NUNCA ACCEDÍ A ESO_dijo vegeta furioso.

-no me importa tu iras_dijo bulma_y mas te vale que no lo arruines o te dejare 1 mes sin comer.

Bulma entro a bañarse y vegeta se fue a la cocina mas que humillado.

_Cocina._

-tengo que encontrar la forma de vengarme_dijo vegeta cuando…

-veggie ¿me traes el shampoo de la cocina?_pregunto bulma.

Vegeta pensó, y pensó asta que (veamos que es lo que pensó xd)

Shampoo + tintura blanca + vegeta= desastre.

Vegeta miro sinicamente. Unos minutos después le llevo el shampoo a bulma.

-toma linda te veras hermosa_dijo vegeta maliciosamente.

-hee…gracias veggie_dijo bulma.

Horas más tarde.

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_grito bulma al ver su cabello gris.

Pero vegeta estaba 1000 metros lejos de capsule corps.

-jajjajaja inocente palomita mujer_rió vegeta

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: la 1er broma de goku.

Era las 5:14 de la tarde en capsule corps, milk y goku estaban allí…

- dios mio bulma, ¿vegeta te izo eso?_pregunto milk.

- si maldito desgraciado, me las pagara_decía bulma muy molesta.

- ¿oye donde esta vegeta?_pregunto goku.

- esta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad ¿Por qué preguntas?

- no…por nada_decía goku con malicia.

Una hora después…

-mujer tengo hambre_decía vegeta con cara de pocos amigos (igual que siempre xd)

-yo te serviré comida vegeta_decía goku con malicia.

-"este inbesil algo trama" ¿Por qué tan amable kakarotto?_pregunto desconfiado vegeta.

-somos amigos vegeta y los amigos se cuidan entre si…no dejare que te mueras de hambre_decia goku.

-ok… "inbecil"

_Cocina._

-"haber que cara pondrá vegeta cuando coma estas galletas con laxante jajaj"_reía goku para dentro.

_Sala._

-¡MUÉVETE INSECTO, TENGO HAMBRE!

-toma comete todas la galletas_goku sonrió sinicamente.

Entonces vegeta se las comió todas.

_Una hora después…_

-bulma como esta vegeta.

-ya sabes esta en el baño otra vez… tal vez comió algo en mal estado.

_Pasillo del baño._

-JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAA_se reía goku.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-jajajaj… inocente palomita_decía goku.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

Inocente palomita.

Capitulo 5: la ultima broma del día, la venganza de trunks.

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y trunks estaba en su cuarto pensando en que broma hacerle a su amigo goten, ya que quería arreglar cuentas con él, por la broma que le había hecho en la mañana.

-tengo que pensar en una buena broma antes de que termine el dia_dijo trunks.

En ese entonces vio a su papá salir de la cámara de gravedad…

-papá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_dijo trunks.

-dilo ya_dijo vegeta.

-¿Qué broma puedo hacerle a goten?_pregunto trunks impaciente.

Vegeta sonrió se le había ocurrido algo genial, quería hacérsela a goku pero mejor lo hacia con el kakarotito.

-esto es lo que aremos…_dijo Vegeta al oído de su hijo, después de explicarle todo_ ¿entendiste?

-si entiendo_trunks rio maliciosamente_gracias papá_dijo trunks abrazando a su papá.

-hemmm…si ya sueltame_dijo vegeta con media sonrisa.

Esa noche trunks estaba al teléfono.

-"oye goten ¿quieres venir a dormir a casa?"_pregunto trunks con una sínica sonrisa.

-"claro ya voy"_dijo alegre goten, entonces colgó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ_rio trunks sínicamente.

-trunks aquí esta lo que me pediste_dij maliciosa su madre.

-gracias mamá_dijo trunks

Eran las 11:00 y los niños ya se iban a acostar, sin pensar lo que vendría después.

-gracias por invitarme trunks.

-claro goten, somos amigos_dijo trunks con sarcasmo_bien tu duermes en la cama de ahí y yo en la de allá.

-esta bien…

Media hora después goten no dejaba de rascarse los brazos y la cabeza, entonces toda la familia se reunió.

-¡TRUUUUUNKKKSSS QUE TENIA ESA CAMAAAAA!

El reloj marco las 12:00 y…

_JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ ¡INOCENTE PALOMITA!_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Esa por parte de trunks, fue el mejor día de los inocentes, ya que el también pudo sacar provecho del gran día…

FIN.

BIEN ESTE ES EL FINAL ESPERO LES ALLÁ GUSTADO n.n


End file.
